the_better_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Kestrel
Kestrel is one of the minders raising the Dragonets of Destiny, alongside Webs and Dune. Prior to their deaths, she also worked alongside Asha and Hvitur. She had two dragonets, Peril and Peril's brother Personality She is very arrogant, believing her skills to be better than those of others, such as when she says she should have gotten the SkyWing egg after Hvitur died''“I knew I should have stolen the SkyWing egg myself ... They wouldn’t have caught me a second time.”'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy and when she claims to be the strongest dragon in the Talons of Peace“I’m the strongest dragon in the Talons of Peace. You need me." - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy. She dislikes dragonets, especially the Dragonets of Destiny after the SkyWing egg was replaced''“I’m the strongest dragon in the Talons of Peace. You need me. It doesn’t matter how I feel about nasty little dragonets. ... Although I thought that at least one of them would be a SkyWing.”'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy. She has a great dislike for RainWings''"Of all the horrible ideas," Kestrel said with a shudder. "RainWings are wretched creatures. Nothing like SkyWings."'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, and is often mean to the dragonets''"She's going to be so mean to you during your training tomorrow," he said to Tsunami. "Oh, no," the SeaWing dragonet gasped. "I've never seen Kestrel be mean before! That'll be so unexpected and out of character!"'' -Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. Description Kestrel is described as large, "towering over Clay"But although he was the biggest of the dragonets ... Kestrel towered over him. - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy, with jewel-hard''His teeth still ached from Kestrel's jewel-hard scales.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy rust-colored''... a large dragon the color of rust crawled over the rocks to the broken body of the ice dragon.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, red''... answered the red dragon.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy''Clay flopped down as soon as her red tail had vanished from sight.'' -Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy, red-gold''The red dragon whirled around ... a red-gold scale was caught between Tsunami’s sharp white teeth.”'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy scales, and red talons''Red talons raked at his face and he ducked away.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. Her palms are scarred with burns''She eyed the eggshell on the floor, rubbing her scarred palms together.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, though the graphic novel shows her burn as being on her right cheek instead. She has a booming voice''Kestrel’s booming voice made all five dragonets jump to attention.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. Book Appearances The Dragonet Prophecy Kestrel appears in the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy, having found the destroyed SkyWing egg after Hvitur was captured and killed. She is re-introduced in the first chapter as one of the minders of the Dragonets of Destiny when she is training Clay in battle moves in a room of the caves. The training ends when Tsunami steps in, biting Kestrel's tail and pulling out one of her scales. Kestrel mocks Tsunami for protecting Clay, since he tried to break her egg when he was hatching. Relationships Kestrel had a relationship with Chameleon the RainWings ( in the form of Soar) and had a dragonet Peril. Then as told in the dragonet prophecy, Kestrel left her dragonet in the hands of Ex-Queen Scarlet and made Peril burn all of the SkyWing eggs. Trivia *In The Dragonet Prophecy, Kestrel's tail "glows like embers" when lashed''Her tail glowed like embers as she lashed it back and forth.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy; it is not a trait mentioned with other SkyWings, and may be a sign that she carries the firescales gene, especially since they were all in a cave in the SkyWing territory. References Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:The Dragonet Prophecy Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:Female Characters